What You Want
by twiheartfan17
Summary: Bella is Edwards best friend. She is in love with him. He is a player and too blind to see her. Will he realize bella or will it already be too late. I know bad summary.
1. is right in front of you

**A/N: I don't own twilight. Or anything else.**

I jumped up in bed. _Wow what a dream _I thought to myself. _Knock Knock _I heard on my window it scared me to death. I looked up to see none other that Edward, my best friend with big eyes staring at me. I looked down to see what he was looking at, me in my bra. I pulled the sheet around me and I walked over to open the window.

"Nice view" Edward said with a grin.

"What the hell Edward I thought we talked about this?" I yelled at him.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"About you coming though my window remember? Maybe I would have put PJs on if I would have known you weren't listening. I told you that we are too old for this and that you have to use the front door like everyone else. Then I told you that Charlie and I had a talk about it and he doesn't feel comfortable with you in my room like this." I explained to him.

"Oh yeah but I didn't think you were serious, I mean, I and not everyone else. Why does Charlie have a problem with me?"

"I don't know" I lied. I know exactly why. Charlie thinks that something will happen between me and Edward as in more than friend's stuff, which isn't all that wrong especially after that dream I just had. So he told me we have to have rules now.

Rule one: NO Edward in my room without Charlie Knowing. And Rule two: No Edward in my room without the door open.

"Well I want breakfast and Esme is not home so I am just going to go downstairs." He said as he started walking toward my door to go downstairs. I blocked him.

"Whoa there buddy. You have to go out the window and to the front door like I said"

"But I am already up here."

"Yeah well don't test Charlie. you know he doesn't have the best temper."

"Oh okay anything for my Bella." He smiled and went out the window. God I love when he calls me that and smiles. Okay I know I am in love with my best friend. But how could you not be in love with someone like him. He is a nice guy but also a bad boy. I can't believe these dreams that I have been having lately about him. They all end the same way, we are making out in this meadow in the forest.

"Bella, Edward is here. Hurry up" Charlie shouted.

"I am coming. I have to get ready." I shouted back as I came out the bathroom. I got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs right into Edward. He just smiled and walked to the kitchen table. After I cooked breakfast Edward washed the dishes while Charlie left the house to go to work.

"You ready for the first day of school?" Edward asked.

"Of course it is senior year. What about you?" I asked back.

"Of course I am. I am captain of the football team. I got my best friend and a lot of hot girls that are just waiting for me."

"Sure" I just said. I hated when he talks about girls in front of me like that. Edward is what I like to call a man whore. He will be with any girl who gives it up to him. He dates two sometime three girls at once. I get glares at school from all the girls he has been with and all the ones that he hasn't got to yet. Esme, Alice and I are the only constant females in his life. Alice is my other best friend. This is the flaw about Edward. He hits on every girl. He even hit on Alice but she has her eyes set on Jasper, her boyfriend. He is now Edward friend too. The only girl he hasn't hit on is me. Yeah the girl he has known the longest and everything but I get nothing.

"You ready to go?" he asked me

"Yeah" I said. Sometimes I just wish Edward wasn't so blind to what is right in front of him.

**A/N: So I know this is a short chapter but if people like it I will write longer chapters. So review.**


	2. Moving on

**A/N: I am back. I am trying to write as much as I can before I go back to school. Was the grammar bad for my last chapter because I didn't have anyone read it over before I posted it? Here we go.**

We drove silently to school and it was a little nerve racking.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward.

"Oh nothing"

"Well, why are you so quiet then? I thought you were so excited"

"I am just thinking. It is kind of weird that we are graduating and going our separate way. I have never been away from you for more than a week."

"Aw is the little baby scared to leave home?" I teased.

"Don't tease me. I am serious. Aren't you going to miss me at all?"

What a question? Of course I am going to miss him but not in the same way he is going to miss me. I remember the week he was talking about. It was the worst week of my life. I felt empty and alone. It was as bad as when my parents got divorced.

"Of course I am going to miss you. You are my best friend." _And that is all you will ever be. _I thought.

"Good." He said and smiled at me. God I hate this. What is it about this guy? Maybe I am just afraid of losing him or something? No it can't be that. I feel my heart is breaking every time I see him. I-

"Jesus Christ" I was cut off by two big arms around my waist. I didn't even realize that the car had stopped.

"Bella, I have missed you" Emmett yelled right in my ear

"Put Me Down" I told him. God, he is like a giant trying to kill everyone in his path.

"Oh sorry Bella, I am just so happy that everyone is together again. It's the first day of school and this year is going to be awesome. No one is going to be able to boss us around. We Rule this place."

"Since when has anyone ever bossed you around?" I asked. No one every told Emmett what to do because they were too scared to talk to him, girls and boys. Boys are afraid because Emmett is the biggest person in school. There is not a skinny part on him. Girls are afraid because of Rose, Emmett's girlfriend and a close friend to me. She beat up Jessica last year for flirting with Emmett. Emmet use to be like Edward but Rose came along.

"Oh never, I am just saying"

A little while later everyone else join in. We all headed into the school and grabbed our schedules. I had classes with all my friends except one, which made me happy. Sometime it is nice to be alone. First hour was with Alice and Rose.

"So…….. You still in love with Edward?" Alice asked out of the blue.

I just glared at her.

"Okay I will take that as a yes"

"Listen I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Oh well, you don't ever want to talk about it. Make a move or move on.

"It isn't that simple."

"Yes it is. You bring us all down with your moping around him. Everyone but him know how you feel"

"Everyone does not know. And I am not going to lose my friendship with him because I have feeling."

"Well then move on. That is your other choice"

"It isn't that easy"

"I agree with Bella" Rose said "she has been friends with him all her life. Who knows how long she has liked him. She can't just move on after all this time."

"Thanks Rose. That is why you are my favorite." I told her

"Whatever" Alice said and turned around in her seat.

Second hour I had with Jasper and Emmett. Jasper didn't say much but Emmett kept throwing stuff at me. When the bell rang I headed next door to third hour. I was the first person in class which I hate. I had this class with Edward. It was art so I sat in the back. If you show up to this class you get an A. A few kids came walking in, then finally Edward. He came in and grinned as he sat on one side of me. There was one seat on the other side still not filled. The bell rang and the teacher started to close the door. But someone stopped him. _OH MY GOD _was all I could think. This guy walked into the class room. He was 6'10 and a dark tan color. He had muscles everywhere like Emmett but he was so tall that he just looked lean. He looked like a model and I couldn't help but stare. He turned around to face the class and his eye caught mine. He looked straight in my eyes and smiled. Oh wow, his smile was as beautiful as Edwards or maybe better. Oh my goodness he is walking towards me.

"Hello. Is this seat taken?" he asked me in a voice that gave me Goosebumps.

"Um….no. You can sit here."

"Close your mouth" Edward said.

I did as he told me. I turned to look at Edward. He looked upset. "Sorry" I said to him

"about what?" he said back

"Whatever I did to make you upset"

"I am not upset"

"Well you look upset and you sound upset"

"Well I am not."

"Okay" I said trying to not start up an argument with him.

The teacher started talking and finally the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and told Edward I would see him at lunch. Fourth hour was my hour I thought was alone. That was until the guy from last hour came walking in and sat next to me. He was new in town because I had never seen him before and this town was too small for me not to know him.

"Hello" he said again.

"Hello. Welcome to Forks. My name is Bella Swan."

"It is nice to meet you, Bella. My name is Jacob Black."

"It is nice to meet you too. Jacob."

"Sorry I didn't talk to you last hour."

"It's okay. I saw you and your boyfriend arguing. Are you okay?"

"I am fine and that is not my boyfriend. That is my best friend, Edward."

"Oh I am sorry."

"It's okay I get that a lot" I said "So where are you from?"

"Actually I am from here. I just live on the Reservation. La Push"

"Oh well that explains why I haven't seen you around here"

"Yeah my dad wanted me to be apart of the real world so he said I had to spend my last year here."

"What about your friends?"

"Oh well I see them after school at home."

"Well that is good."

"What do you have next?"

"Lunch"

"Me too"

"Would you like to sit with my friends and I?"

"Of course, it is hard meeting new people and making new friends"

"Well you made a new friend today."

"And who would that be?" he laughed

"Me of course" I giggled

"Well thank you Bella"

"You are welcome Jacob."

He smiled then winked at me. Was he flirting with me? A girl could get use to his smile and his flirting. The bell rang and Jacob walked with me to lunch. We started walking toward the table. Everyone was already sitting down. As I got closer I saw a new girl sitting down where I usually sat, next to Edward. When I got to the table I sat in front of her and Jacob sat next to me. I looked around the table and everyone was looking back and forward between Edward and I.

"What?" I said breaking the silents.

"Nothing" they all said at once.

"Oh you guys this is Jacob."

"Hey Jacob" they all said at once.

"Hey" he said back. I looked around the table and Alice was staring at him with her mouth open/

"Alice" I whispered. Her head snapped up. Then she started giggling. Jacob seems to have that effect on people.

"Guys this is Tanya" Edward said.

"Hi Tanya" we all said to her.

"Hi" she said softly. She seemed shy.

"Where are you from?" I asked her trying to be friendly.

"Alaska" she said. Then Edward started talking to her again. He was flirting with her and she was smiling. Something I was use to seeing in front of me. So I spent lunch talking more to Jacob. When the bell rang we all got up said goodbye and went to our classes.

Fifth hour was with Edward. He still seemed angry. So I just sat next to him quietly.

"What the hell is you problem Edward?" I said after a while and getting angry now.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been acting weird all day long."

"No I haven't"

"Yes you are. Come on tell me what is wrong"

"Listen I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"It is personal and I don't want to talk about it. I am sorry that I came off as mean" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I let it go.

"Okay, but I am always here" I told him

"I know." He said. "So you like this Jacob guy?"

"Um I don't know. He is nice."

"Yeah right" I turned to see him pouting.

"Aw is Edward jealous?" I teased

"No, I am just looking out for you"

"Don't worry I will give you all your attention that you always get. Plus I don't know if he likes me."

"Of course he likes you, everyone likes you. You are pretty"

"Thanks." I blushed and turned my head.

Last hour was Health. The thing about health is that you have one half is health and the other half is Gym. I hate gym. I cant play any sport or hardly walk for that. Everyone was in this class with me, even Tanya and Jacob. I sat in the back of the class with Edward. Jacob came in and sit on one side on me and Tanya came and said on the other side of Edward. Then everyone else came in and sat around us. Our teacher is the football coach and so he doesn't care about the health part of class. He came in and sat at his desk. He opened up his computer and started doing whatever. I talked to the group while we waited for class to end. Finally the bell rang. Thank god the first day was over.

I went to my locker and started walking out the door.

"Hey Bella" Jacob yelled out to me.

"Hey Jacob"

"I haven't been out in a while. And I was wondering if you want to hang out with me this Saturday?"

"Sure. I would love too." I smiled. Did he just ask me out on a date?

"Great then it is a date" he grinned and winked at me again.

"It's a date" I blushed.

"Alright, well I will see you tomorrow.

"Okay Goodbye." I said and walked over to Edward.

"You ready?" I asked to him still smiling.

"Yeah, why are you so happy?"

"I have a date with Jacob"

"Wow" was all he said.

You know maybe Alice is right. Maybe it isn't so hard move on.

**A/N: okay that is all I can write. So I am done. Tell me what you think. Review please. It will get better, I promise.**


	3. Date Night and Assholes

**A/N:Hi everyone! I would like to start off by saying sorry. I have been hanging with my cousin for the last two weeks so I haven't updated. This is short but I got homework and stuff to do. I play golf and our season is almost over so I am working hard on that. Also I am a senior so lots of stuff going on. Anyway here we go. **

The rest of the week was slow since it was the first week of school. In most of my classes we didn't do anything so I mostly talked to whoever was in my class at the time. Alice seemed a little too happy that I had a date with Jacob or maybe it was just the fact that i was getting over Edward. Edward seemed to be a little bit better. I could still tell that something was bothering him. He was a little more distant and it made me worry. He has been hanging around Tanya a lot which is something he never does. The only girl he has ever hanged out with like that is me. Okay I am not jealous just a little upset he won't tell me what is going on.

Anyway Saturday came quickly. Alice came over to dress me because she thinks this is too important for me to dress like myself. I have learned from the past that I shouldn't argue with her because she always wins. I had some very tight low rider jeans on and a top that bedazzled with all kind of jewelry on. Once Alice left I took all the jewelry off except for the earrings. I heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs. Charlie wasn't home he was working late tonight, thank God.

I opened the door and there was Jacob cuter then at school in jean and a shirt that hugged his body.

"Hi Bella, you look amazing." He said grinning at me.

"Hi Jacob, you look nice too." I smiled back at him.

"Thanks. You read to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Well it is nothing to really do here so how about a movie and dinner. Then maybe we can take a walk."

"Actually that sounds perfect. Let's go."

The car ride was silent for a while but not in an awkward way.

"Um, Bella?" Jacob said.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I am sorry that I am so quiet. I am just a little nervous. I have never really been on a date before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't want to screw anything up"

"Wow. I am surprised. Most guys would not admit that. Don't worry the only way you can screw it up is if you act like a jerk."

"I am not a jerk and I am not most guys that I can promise."

I looked over at him and smiled. For the first time that night I actually look at his face.

"Wow what happen to your face?"

He laughed "You promise you won't laugh?"

"Yeah"

"I was fighting with Leah and she punched me in the eye"

I giggled "You got beat up buy a girl. Look at you"

"Hey you promised. She is fast." He grinned

"Sorry. So who is Leah?"

"She is my best friend, Seth's sister. We are all close."

"Oh you guys grew up together?"

"Yeah, she is like my Alice and Seth is like my Edward"

"Oh wow is she small like Alice too? If she is l really will laugh at you"

"No. She is bigger and angrier than Alice" he said then laughed.

There was something about Jacob that made me feel safe. Kind of like nothing in the world could hurt me. He was a fairly big guy and I am sure he can protect his self. We pulled up to the restaurant and Jacob opened my door for me. Then he opened the door for the restaurant. It was really cute especially since I knew he was nervous. We walked in and there was the last person I wanted to see. Edward.

With Tanya.

He catches my eye before I could turn around. "B-Bella?" he stuttered as he jumped out his seat.

"Hello Edward." I said upset that he was here and with Tanya.

"Y-you guys want to join us?"

"NO"I shouted too quickly.

"Oh well okay" he said looking relieved but kind of sad.

I turned to look at Jacob who was staring at me. "Bella, why don't we sit with them it will save us some time" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to mess up there date." I whispered to them.

"Come on" he whispered again in my ear making me shiver.

"Okay fine but this movie better be good." I pouted.

I turned to Edward who was now glaring at Jacob and me. "On the other hand we would like to join you"

"Good" he said with a smug grin on his face. This cant be good.

I looked over at Tanya as I sat next to her. She was actually glaring at me. I tried not to look at her. The girl was quiet but very scary.

"So where are you from?" Edward asked Jacob.

"I am from La Push"

"Oh why have I never seen you around here?" he said with a hint of anger

"I don't leave the reservation." Jacob answered getting annoyed.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No. I wouldn't be on a date with Bella if I did"

"Well you don't have to be a smartass."

"I wasn't trying to be maybe you should asked stupid questions"

"It wasn't a stupid question. There are a lot of jackasses in this world. I was just looking out for B- Ouch" Edward shouted as I kicked him under the table.

"I am sure Bella can take care of herself" Jacob said

"Yeah well sometimes she doesn't see things the right way. I mean look what happened with Jam-"Edward was then cut off by me.

"Edward can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked

"Sure Bella" he said with a fake smile.

I knew where he was going with his sentence before I cut him off. He was about to talk about James. James was my boyfriend last year when I was a junior and he was a senior. James was sweet on the outside but crazy on the inside. He was my first boyfriend and one of my biggest mistakes. He was always trying to have sex with me and I almost did. That was until I saw him going into the janitor closet with Victoria last years senior head cheerleader.

Once we were out of earshot and view I turned to Edward "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you being an asshole to Jacob he didn't even do anything?"

"I am just protecting you" he said his smile fading.

"Yeah well no need too. I learned my lesson and I can protect myself" I said with anger in my voice.

"Yeah well you could have fooled me" he said being mean to me now.

"What is with you and your PMS bull? You have been acting like this for the entire week"

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about me, we are leaving" I said walking by him and grabbing Jacob. We walked out the door and pass Edward again.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah just forget it and lets go see the movie." I told him.

I don't get it, how can Edward keeping acting like this? Then, to go so far as to bring the entire James thing into it. Whatever is wrong with him I hope he gets over it fast?

**A/N: Okay so I cut it off right there. I have been having a hard time they changed my time for school and I have to wake up earlier. I am very sad. I wanted to know if you guys think I should write a chapter in Edward POV. So tell me and I will do what you want. More drama in the future so keep reading. **


	4. LikeNO Love

**A/N: I am writing in Edwards POV now. Well just for this chapter and maybe in the future. I don't want anyone to hate him. I was going to start from his reaction to Jacob but I didn't so here you go.**

Okay so maybe I am being a jackass. Or in Bella words an asshole but she doesn't even know this guy. I can't believe she would go out with this guy. She just met him and he is from that reservation. What does she even know about him? He is like a giant. He could really hurt her if he wanted to. Then after I try to look after her she goes off on me like that. What the hell? Okay so it might look like I am jealous but I can't help it. I love Bella, you know like a sister. Who goes out with someone after just meeting them anyway? Okay I do but I just want to have sex with the girls. Oh no maybe that is why she is going out with him so she can have sex with him. No it can't be. Girls don't think like boys. I think she would tell me about it if that is what she wanted. We tell each other everything.

I looked over at Tanya who was staring down at her plate of food. I am sure she could tell that I am upset especially after Bella's Dramatic exit.

"I am sorry" I said to her.

"It's okay. I know you like Bella." She said back

I was shocked "WHAT? No I don't like Bella. Well I like her but I don't like like her"

"Sure"

"No I am serious."

"Yeah, right look just take me home." She said getting up. Time for the Edward charm to work. I grabbed her arm.

"Look I don't like Bella. I don't have any reason to lie to you do I? So why don't you just sit back down. If you really don't believe me though I will take you home." I said than looked up at her. She was staring at me thinking, good sign. I got out the seat and said "come on" than the reaction came.

"No wait" she almost shouted.

"What?"

"I don't mind staying. I believe you"

"Good" I said and smiled at her. Then I sat back down. I felt a little bad about how I play girls, but the way I see it is you can't be played if you don't want to. Girls are always throwing themselves at me and tell me thing they would do to me if they could just have a night with me. I have no choice but to act on it. The only girls who aren't like that are Rose, Alice and Bella. Rose has never even looked at me that might be because the first person she saw was Emmett the same goes for Alice. And Bella, well I care too much for her to treat her like the girls I date. Bella is someone you have to be in a serious relationship with and that is something I can't do. Let's face it I am a slut.

Tanya and I talked for a while then I drove her home. We made out in the car for a long time. She was a good kisser and I could tell she wanted me because she kept stopping and saying I was a good kisser. It is all the practice I have had. Then out of nowhere Bella's face popped up in my head. I almost bit Tanya on her lip. Oh God what the hell was that? Maybe I am feeling guilt about how I acted tonight with Bella. I mean I was really mean to Jacob and her. If I am feeling so guilt why is my heart speeding up.

Oh no, I think I like Bella. Why else can't I stop picturing her lips or he smile. Maybe it is just the whole jealous thing. I can't be in love with Bella. She is my best friend. We have grown up together. I can't ruin our friend. How do I even know she likes me? Great now I sound like a 2nd grader. She can't like me though she has never said anything. OH God I like Bella. I really don't know what to do. She is and always will be my best friend; I can't go after her like any other girl. Bella is special. I have to talk to her.

"Tanya I got to go, I have to do homework and stuff but I will call you" I said breaking away from her.

"Oh Okay well I have a curfew anyway so I will see you" she said and opened the door.

"Okay, Goodnight" I told her and pecked her on the cheek when a flash of Bella's face again.

"Goodnight Edward, I had fun."

"Me too." I said. She got her stuff and walked to the door. I watched until she got in and drove off. I could get out Bella out of my head the whole way home. I mean I had flash backs like from the other day when I climbed though her window and found her in a bra and underwear. She was so sexy. I had bad thoughts that day but I just pushed them away. I thought about how I felt when Jacob came into class and she was staring at him like she should be staring at me. Then I was heartbroken when she said she had a date with him. I called Tanya when I got home and asked her out.

When I got home I pulled in the driveway and went around to the door. I noticed a truck parked in her driveway and looked over to see something that I could have lived without. It was Jacob and her kissing- no making out on the porch. I hurried up and opened the door. I felt like my heart was breaking. At that moment I realized something I don't like Bella not even a little bit. I am in love with her.

**A/N: Okay Short I know. But it was good right. I had to end there I have homework I have to do. My teachers are killing me. Anyway I felt weird writing in Edward POV but I will do it again maybe longer next time. I will update soon. **


	5. IS a big Mistake

Hey guys! It has been a long time, I know. I am so sorry. Thing had been really busy. I am graduating this year and I am trying not to fail. I have Calculus, Physics and a crazy English teacher. Anyway I hope that I start writing more, so here you go.

Bpov.

I can't believe Edward is such an ass. I don't know what his problem is but I hope he gets over it soon.

Once Jacob and I left the restaurant we went to the movies. We went to see this really creepy movie. I don't like horror movies but I wasn't paying attention when he chose the movie. I was still thinking about Edward and how mean he was. I had my eyes closed the whole movie and Jacob took this as a time to put his arm around me. I calmed down a little but then someone on the screen got slashed. I ended up jumping out of the seat and walking out the theater. Jacob came running out a couple of seconds later.

"Hey, you okay?" He said coming up to me and putting his hand on my cheek. His hands were really warm so I automatically closed my eyes.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just don't like scary movies." I told him.

"OH MAN," he yelled and dropped his hand from my cheek to hit his self in the head "I am so sorry. I should have asked you. I feel stupid"

"It's okay. Don't beat yourself up because of it" I laughed looking up at him.

"Well let's go. We can go for a walk and we can learn more about each other." He said with a huge smile.

"Sure" I smiled back at him.

Our walk was really fun. He was really funny and easy to talk to. He talked about his friend from the reservation and his father. He was really easy to talk to and a good person.

It started to get late so Jacob took me home. "I got your door hold on" he said excited and jumped out the car. He was over to my side in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks' I laughed at him and how excited he was.

"So I really had fun with you Bells" he said when we got to my door.

"Bells?" I asked him.

"Yeah I like to be different. Since everyone calls you Bella I am going to call you Bells. I will only call you that if you are okay with it."

"Sure, I like it. I had fun too." I blushed

"Well I am glad," he said stepping closer to me "you aren't like other girls Bells. He was getting really close and I stood frozen. Then as he got right in front of me he whispered "I like it" Then he kissed me.

The kiss was soft and warm at first like Jacobs hands. Then I closed my eyes and saw Edwards face. I kissed Jacob harder. He took it as a good thing and the kiss became more.

The kiss finally ended as I broke apart hearing a door slam. I looked around and I saw Edward's car in his driveway. I told Jacob goodbye and he had a big grin on his face.

I went in the house to get this over with Edward. I knew he would be over in a while to talk about why he is acting like that tonight.

* * *

It is 12:30! He still hasn't come over here. He acts like an asshole tonight and than he doesn't come over here to apolize to me. Fine! I will go over there.

I climbed down my window and took the ladder Edward and I used to climb in his window. He had the window shut! I knocked on the window. He was sitting on his bed reading a book and listening to music. He looked up at the window and slowly came over to open the window "I thought we were too old to climb though each others windows?" he asked dull.

"Yeah whatever"

"What do you want?" he asked angry.

" What is your problem and why are you so upset?"

"Why am I upset? Well maybe because I try to look out for you and you treat me like dirt?"

"Me? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I yelled at him

"Yeah, I was just trying to look after you. "

"Well I don't need you to look after me I am a big girl. And you weren't looking after me bring up James"

"I was just reminding you of the mistakes you make with guys so you don't get hurt again."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR TO REMIND ME OF JAMES." I yelled getting angrier.

"WELL SOMEONE DOES! I SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH THAT GUY"

I thought about what he was saying for a minture, Oh he saw me making out Jacob. Then I thought of how when I was kissing Jacob I was thinking of Edward. It made tears form in my eyes. Then I got angry again.

"Yeah well I can make out with whoever I want to. You make out with every girl you can get your hands on" I said as I looked at his face. He looked sad than angry.

"Yeah well that is different, I haven't been hurt like you."

"OH I know because you don't give a girl the chance to hurt you. You rather hurt them first"

"Listen you don't even know this guy and you make out with him on a first date. I just don't want him to think that you are a slu-" he stopped and looked at me.

"WHAT A SLUT? OH GREAT NOW YOU ARE CALLING ME A SLUT" I yelled at me.

"NO I wasn't I was just saying that I don't want him to think that about you . Bella you are special and you deserve better than him. He doesn't even know you"

"You don't even know him, Edward. Why are you judging him? He is a really nice guy and I like him".

"Yeah well I think you are making another mistake" he said making sure I heard him say _another. _

I was crying now. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I am not really sure why I was crying but I was and I was angry. "Yeah well I may have made a mistake with James but you know the biggest mistake I made?" I asked him.

"No what would that be, Bella?

Then I whispered the one word I knew would make me break down , so I said it fast and climbed out the window "You"

Well that is all I have you guys for today. Should I write in EPOV again for the next chapter or just Bella's or both.


	6. is for you to apologize

A/N: Okay I am Back My birthday was Monday I am 18 Now! Anyway I am taking captured-stars-22, singingsaxophonist, and Kammi93 ideal and writing in both POV. I have this weekend free I believe so I hope to get two chapters up! I am starting off in Edwards POV so here we go.

Edwards POV

_You._

What have I done? I really wasn't trying to hurt her. I just want her to be happy. That's a lie I just want her to be happy with me. I know that maybe that is selfish but I can't help it, I love her.

I know I hurt her because I saw the tears in her eyes as she left my room. I was just so angry that she was kissing this guy. Wait that's another lie. I was angry that she was kissing that guy when she could have been kissing me. I mean I have been right here all this time and she never makes a move towards me. What's wrong with me? I am good looking; funny and a nice guy most of the time, but most of all I am her best friend. I mean I know the way she sees me. She calls me a man-whore but I can be a good guy if I want to be.

I really don't know what to do. I can't sleep because all I can think about is Bella. I wish I hadn't said all that stuff to her. I should have just shut up and let her yell at me. I can't believe I had made her cry.

I would make things right once morning came. Maybe I would even let her drive.

I woke up earlier than I usually do. I got dressed and head over to Bella's house. I decide that since she was already mad at me, I should just play it safe and go to the door. I rang the door bell and Charlie answered. "Hey Edward, Bella already left. She said she had something to do at school this morning."

"Oh well I guess I will get there early too. Thanks" I said sadly.

"Alright bye kid and cheer up school is almost done with." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah," I said as I left.

I got in my care and drove off to school. I can't believe she left without me. We always go to school together. Ever since we started going to school we have went together.

I pulled up to the school and saw that there was only a hand full of kids in the parking lot. I parked next to Bella. She was sitting in her car reading something. I knew it! She didn't have anything to do at school she was avoiding me.

I sat in the car for a second trying to gather my thoughts. I got out and when over to her side of the truck. I knocked on the window and I saw her flinch. She looked up at me with a frown on her face. "What?" she asked, not rolling the window down to talk to me. "I am sorry. Can we please talk?" I said to her not taking my eyes off her.

"Fine" she said unlocking her door. I smiled and climbed in. I listened to her music which was really scary. It was really angry and I knew she was in a bad mood. She only listens to stuff like that when she is really depressed or really angry. So as I talked to her I would be careful not to upset her more.

"Listen Bella, I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It is just you are my best friend and I don't want to lose you or see you hurt again. I know I didn't have a right to talk to you like that. I also should mine my own business. So you were right and I was wrong." I said "I guess I was just jealous"

Her eyes when wide and I realized what I said.

"I mean I was just jealous that I was going to lose my best friend. I never had anyone threaten our friendship before. Well except for Alice but she is a girl so it's different." I said trying to dig myself out of the hole I was creating. I saw her smile at this and then she broke out in a full grin.

"You know Edward no one will ever replace you, right? You are and always will be my best friend, even when you are a jackass. I love you," she paused "like a brother". Ouch I gunshot to the heart. "You don't have to be jealous I will always be here for you, like you are always here for me." She smiled and reached over and gave me a big hug. She smells really good and I am royally screwed.

BPOv

I woke up extra early in the morning, trying to avoid Edward. I got ready for school and head down the stairs. I told Charlie he had to eat cereal because I had something important to do at school. It was just another lie to add to my list. I didn't feel bad but more sad about how things when yesterday. I didn't think Edward was a mistake in my life I just didn't like all the things he said to me.

I got to school and parked in front of the building. I pull out a book and stared at the pages. I sat there for about twenty minute when I heard a car pull on the side of me. I glanced over and saw that it was Edward. I kept looking at my book acting like I was reading.

It took him a little while to get out of his car but when he did he came to my side and started hitting on the window. I looked at up from my book "what" I said a little angrier than what I really was. "I am sorry. Can we please talk?" he said. He looked really sad like someone has ran over his puppy and he didn't get a lot of sleep.

"Fine" I said giving up by just looking at his face. I didn't really need him to say anything else to me because I wasn't mad anymore. Then he started to talk and I just melted more. Then his last sentence came out "I guess I was just jealous". _Jealous? _Edward had never been jealous of anything in his life. I didn't even knowhe knew that word. When Emmett and Edward were ten and Emmett got choice over Edward to be on the peewee Football team Edward wasn't jealous. When Jasper got the solo in the concert Edward wasn't jealous. Now all of a sudden he is jealous. He continued "I mean I was just jealous that I was going to lose my best friend. I never had anyone threaten our friendship before. Well except for Alice but she is a girl so it's different." _Awww _I thought to myself then smiled at him. Now it was my turn to talk.

"You know Edward no one will ever replace you, right? You are and always will be my best friend, even when you are a jackass. I love you," _OOPS! _I paused trying to think of a way to fix what I had just said "like a brother". He frowned for a second then I finished "You don't have to be jealous I will always be here for you, like you are always here for me." I gave him a hug but it was different from other hugs he has given me before. He held me close like if he let go he would lose me.

"Are you okay?" I asked still embraced in the hug

"Yeah, I am fine. I just don't like you being mad at me" he said still not letting go. We stay like embraced in our hug until I heard banging on my window and jumped to see Alice standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Just great" I whispered as I let go of Edward and got out the car. I told him goodbye and walked over to Alice.

"What was that?" she said still smirking.

"What are you talking about?" I replied acting dumb.

"That was a moment I saw there."

"No we were just making up. We had a big fight yesterday"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah"

"What was this fight about?"

"None of your business"

"Oh Please tell me?"

"Fine. It was about me rushing into a relationship with Jake."

"Edward is jealous? Oh boy I thought I would never see this day!"

"No he is fine he was just worried about me."

"No he was jealous. He loves you"

"No he doesn't. He is just being a good friend"

"If you saw the way he was hugging you I don't think you would say that. He smelled your hair."

"No he wasn't. How long were you standing there anyway?"

"Long enough to see you guys embraced in that hug for about four minutes."

"You are a stalker and it wasn't like that"

"Yes it was. I am changing the subject now. How was your date with Jacob?"

"It was fun. He is a really sweet guy. We started of the night kind of rough but it ended good. He kissed me and we sort of made out on my front porch. He is a really good kisser "I said smiling.

"Wow could our Bella be moving on?" Rose said coming up behind me.

"Maybe" I said but I knew that it was a lie.


	7. note

Hello Fanfiction world !

I am back and I am finishing my story now. I got a laptop and a lot of time so I will be updating very soon. I am sorry for my long break I took. But this time I will not stop until I am done. Then I will start something new. LOVE Ya!

Love,

Lindsay


	8. is friendship or something more

AN: I am back!

BPOV

So it has been a week since Jake and I went out on our first date. Tonight he we are going out to celebrate. His ideal not mine, I think it is kind of corny. But he was really excited about it so I let him go through with whatever he has plans. Since our first date was bad he told me tonight was going to be simple but special. The closer it got to Saturday the more excited I actually started to get. Alice came over to help me again.

"So what are guys doing tonight?" Alice asked.

"Um he won't tell me, but I am sure it will be exciting since he is so happy about it." I grinned

"I am glad you really like him. This whole Edward thing had been going on way to long."

"Yeah, well Jake is really sweet"

"Do you think you could fall for him?"

"I don't know"

I couldn't lie. But I couldn't tell the truth either. I like Jake a lot but he is more of a friend. The feels I have for him are the one I should have for Edward. But no matter how hard I try I can't get rid of my feelings for him. But Edward will never change. He will always be a player, a manwhore, while I will always be just his friend. It is just easier to be with Jacob who I can trust in a relationship.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Alice said confused.

"Its only been a week. What do you want from me? I like him. I like hanging out with him and talking to him" I explained

"Yeah you make him sound like a friend more than a boyfriend"

"No I don't. I like kissing him too"

"Yeah well friends with benefits "

"Wow I am glad you think so much about me" I laugh.

"Yep" she laughs too.

"Well you are wrong "

"I am never wrong"

Jacob came about a half an hour later. He had on a dress shirt with slacks and a tie. He also wore he grin.

"Wow, you look nice" I told him.

"You look beautiful" his grin grew.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"To La Push, if that is okay?"

"Yes"

We drove comfortably silent. I had never really been to La Push before because I never had a need to. But as we pulled up to the entrance I started to regret never coming before. It was very beautiful. There were trees and lights everywhere. It smelled like flowers and forest. It was amazing and there was an lake right off of Jakes house.

"Wow this is amazing."

"Thanks my Dads the leader."

"Really"

"Yeah he is really cool though"

"Well this is a beautiful surprise"

"It isn't. Come on"

We went inside to the house. There were candles everywhere and dinner on a table. It was very sweet of Jacob.

"Thank you Jake. You cooked dinner?"

"Yeah, I think you are special Bells so I do special things for you"

"You are really sweet."

"Thank you. Let's eat"

We ate dinner, laughed and talked. It was actually really fun and not corny at all. I really enjoyed hanging out with him. Once dinner was done we cleaned up and sat down on the couch to watch a movie. I got to choose this time. I choose Step Brothers because it was funny. We watched the movie but half way though I fell asleep. I felt comfortable lying on Jake he was so soft and warm. But as I feel asleep I started to dream of Edward again. We were in a meadow and we were making out.

Jake woke me up tell me it was late and he had to get me home. When we got to my porch I still felt bad about the dream I had of Edward while with Jake.

"Jake-" I started to say.

"It's okay Bella. I know. You don't like me like a boyfriend. You want us to be friends. You talk in your sleep."

"Oh my God! I am sorry Jake. I do like you it is just hard to let go of my feelings"

"Hey it's okay. As long as I get to be around you I will be whatever you want me to be."

"You are the best Jake. "

"Yeah I know. Everyone says so. And if you ask me, Edward is stupid. If someone like you loved me I would jump at the chance to be with you."

"Thanks, but I don't think Edward will every change or get that I like him."

"Well I am not so sure about that. In fact he is looking out the window at us now. He likes you, but he better move fast before someone else gets you."

"I don't think so"

"How about if I help you out a little? Let's give him something to talk about" he sung the last part mocking the movie we had just watched. Jake stepped close to me and move his lips down to mine. He started to kiss me and out of habit I kissed him back. This kiss was innocent and not like any times we had kissed before. This kiss made me know that Jake would always be my friend and nothing more.

"Goodnight Bells. I will see you Monday" He grinned and walked to his car.

"Goodnight Jake" I said and walked in the house. I knew I had a lot to think about.

AN: Okay you guys there it is. I hope to put up the next chapter tomorrow. Hope you like it and review Please. I hope the grammar is a little better.


	9. is to be together

AN: I Promised I would update soon and I can promise that Edward and Bella are getting closer. Oh yeah I am Team Jacob so none of my stories will ever make him a bad guy. But I don't think he should be with Bella because Edward and Bella are meant to be. I am Team Jacob for myself lol. Also this chapter will go back and forward through EPOV and BPOV.

EPOV:

What the hell? I don't get this she is making out with this guy again. I hate him. I can't believe she is dating this guy. What does he have that I don't? She has been out with him way too many times in a week and she laughs and jokes with him. I don't like it. I am supposed to be her best friend and now that she has a boyfriend, God I hate that word when it isn't me, she acts like I don't matter. Sure she still spends time with me and we hang out but I don't need this guy around. He can't make her happy like I can. I have known her longer and I know more about her. I don't understand what it is about this guy that makes Bella like him so much. But I am going to make her love me. Okay I know I can't make her love me but I can try. I can stop looking at other girl and sleeping with them .I don't care if she has a boyfriend now, they won't be together long because I have a secret weapon, in fact I have two. I am her best friend and I know her better than anyone. It is just that I have been trying so hard. I love Bella and it is kind of hard to look at other girl now that I know I love her. But she doesn't even notice! I haven't been out with a girl since the night I went out with Tanya. But doesn't she Notice? NO! This is really starting to bother me. I try and try but nothing works. Starting Monday I will just try a little hard.

BPOV:

So I did some thinking and I came to the conclusion that it is time I get over Edward. I mean sure I tried a little with Jacob but maybe it wasn't hard enough. Or maybe Jake just wasn't the right guy. I mean he is a really good friend and now that we have established that it seems even better. I don't know what to do about Edward though. I mean he won't ever change. He isn't the type of guy who can have just one girlfriend or a girlfriend at all for that. He is what he is and I know that won't change. But I have been friends with him forever and I know he is good at being that, a friend. So maybe that is what I should just accept. I didn't talk to Edward all weekend. Instead I sat in my room and moped. He didn't call to check on me

So on Monday is when thing started to get weird. First thing is when I got outside to meet Edward at his car he was already sitting in mine. Then when I tried to get in the car he nearly knocked me over to get to open the door for me. I jumped in and he closed the door. I smiled at him and he grinned back. Damn those grin.

"Okay what is going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" he said super-fast.

"Well you are letting me drive. You are opening doors and closing them. So what is you need a favor or is it adopt a friend day? "

"No I am just being nice to you. I can be nice you know. I just want you to know that."

"Um…okay. " I said trying to drop it.

The rest of the day was like that. He opened the door for me to go into school, for me to go in class and he kept grab my books for me. Then at lunch when we were talking Jessica came up to our table and literally threw herself at him but he did nothing. He kept talking to me like she wasn't even there. He has never done that before. She kept talking and he started yelling at her. I really couldn't complain because it was really sweet, but I didn't want him to be nice and sweet. I want to have reasons to not like him anymore. He is really starting to piss me off. I don't understand what has changed. I am just really confused.

"Okay Edward I am done trying to figure this out. What is going on?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Well first you are being all nice with opening the doors, carrying my books and then the whole Jessica thing"

"Wait what Jessica thing?" he asked acting stupid.

"Don't act dumb, you know what I am talking about. She was all over you and you got angry instead of flirting back."

"I am not interest in Jessica"

"Since when?"

"Since now. I am a one woman guy now. I am changing for the better. How else am I supposed to get y-?" he stopped and started to get out the car.

"Wait what were you about to say? You know I hate when you cut off like that"

"Nothing it isn't important right now I got to go, you know homework and stuff"

"Since when do you do homework? You are hiding something from me and I am going to find it out one way or another."

"Yeah well I am not hiding anything from you. I just got to go I will talk to you later. Bye" he said and jumped out the car.

So I am sitting here in my room now trying to think about how today went.

(AN: Think I should stop here? No. okay here goes the rest)

EPOV:

Okay so Day 1 wasn't that bad. I mean it was pretty easy to ignore Jessica. But she really pissed me off when she kept talking to me like Bella wasn't there. So I got angry. But I saw Bella smile so I knew it didn't bother her. Then in the car I almost told her my plan. I almost said how else am I supposed to get you to fall in love with me? I wonder if that would be such a bad thing though. I mean she has never said anything was wrong about us being together. I mean she does say I treat girls pretty bad. But she wouldn't think I would treat her that way, right? I would have a lot riding on our relationship so I would work hard to keep things right. But how am I supposed to know if she could ever see us together. I got it, Alice. I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"What do you want Edward?" she answered.

"Um hello to you too Alice"

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need your help but you can't tell anyone"

"And by anyone you mean Bella"

"Yeah, I-"

"I know what you want." She interrupted

"Really"

"Yep you like Bella, in fact by the way you were acting today I think you more than like her."

"Exactly"

"You guys are like twins" she murmured "Okay listen close why don't you just TELL HER! I promise you that you will not get a rejection"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"You both are stupid" she said so I could hear and hung up.

What the hell is her problem? She is crazy, but she has never been wrong about anything. Maybe I should just tell Bella then it couldn't be that bad. I mean Bella is one of the best people I know she wouldn't just laugh at me. I don't know if I could bare it if she told me she didn't feel the same though.

BPOV

When I got in the house I rushed to the phone to call Alice if anyone could help it would be her. The phone rung once before she picked up.

"Hey Bella, OMG why didn't you tell me you broke up with Jacob."

"Because we weren't dating that long I didn't think it was that it important. We figured we were better as friends."

"Oh okay so what's up?"

"It's about Edward. W-"

"OMG did you see how he was acting today? He has it bad!"

"Yeah I know. Wait what does he have bad?"

"He LIKES YOU! How can you not see it? He hasn't talked to another girl in a week. He totally blew off Jessica today so he could talk to you. He is so in love! I have never seen it before. He followed you like a little puppy today. Then he got angry when you were talking with Jacob! Looks like you finally got him."

"Wait what are you talking about? He is not in love with me. He was just being nice today. Why would you say that?"

"Since when has Edward ever just been nice? He is in love with you. I am never wrong."

"Okay then lets say you are right. What do I do?"

"I am right. You do NOTHING. Edward is always use to girls making the first move. Girls always throw themselves at him. It is his time to step up and be the man. So you sit back and relax. It won't take him that long. He has never been patient."

"Um okay" I said still kind of confused.

I sat in my room look at the four walls Think about the day that had almost ended. It was strange to think of Edward like me, because he was so out of character today. Usually he just flirts with a girl and she falls all over him. And I am not going to lie I would do the same but he has never tried with me. But then again that just means that he doesn't care.

I took a bath at about eleven and came out of my room in my towel trying to get dress, but when I walked out I saw Edward sitting on my bed.

"What the hell Edward? This is like deja vou all over again."

"Sorry Bella I just need to talk to you"

"Go on Edward" I said sitting on my bed.

"OK. Um…. Are you still, you know, dating Jacob?" he asked nervous. This is something else out of character.

"Um no we are better as friends."

"Cool." He said quietly

"Edward are you okay?" I asked as he sat next to me.

"Yeah this is just kind of hard" he laughs nervous.

"Just ease in to it. Is it bad?" I asked scared of what he had to say.

"NO! It is about us" he paused. "Do you think you could ever like someone who was a friend?"

"Um, I guess so" I said still confused.

"Good" he said still stalling.

"Edward, I know whatever you have to say is important but I have to get dressed." I said getting up off the bed.

"Wait! Bella I have something to say if I don't say it now I will talk myself out of it. So here goes. I don't want to be your friend anymore." He said grabbing me so I was facing him.

"I thought you said it wasn't bad news. What did I do to you?" I said angry. I had tears in my eyes and I couldn't see Edward anymore.

"NO Bella" he said wiping away my tears so I could see his face. He looked upset "Please stop crying. I don't want to be your friend anymore I want more. Bella I can't stop thing about you, about how much I want to be better to be with you. I have been trying so hard to make you see that. But I don't get a response from you. I really want to be with you and just you. I know we are best friends but I don't want to be your best friend I want to be your boyfriend." He finished smiling at me.

"Wait, What?" I said trying to process the word that I had waited so long to hear.

"Bella I wanted to ask you if you saw me the same way I saw you. Because if you don't I don't know if I can take it." He laughed nervously.

"Um…" I said trying to get the words out of my mouth. But I couldn't speak. I looked at his face and it was filled with hurt. I tried to tell him that I loved him and I thought his question was stupid because i have always wanted to be his girlfriend. But instead I got nothing.

"You know its okay Bella. Just forget I even said anything." He said then turned to go out the window. I want to stop him. So I tried really hard to get the words to come out of my mouth.

"YES" I said as loud as I could.

"Yes what?" he said turning back around.

"Yes I feel the same" I said smiling at him.

"Really" he said walking back to me until he was in front of me.

"Yeah really" I said laughing

"This is great because I was really scared that Alice had been wrong for once"

"Alice?" I asked confused.

"Yeah I asked her for help"

"Oh "I said not telling him I did the same.

I looked up at Edward again to realize how close he really was. His face was very close and he was staring into my eyes. Then his hands were on my face and his lips moved towards mine. The next thing I knew he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. It was innocent at first but before I knew it Edward was kissing me like he would never get to again. So I did the same. It was so my passion in the kiss that I didn't realize I was laying on my bed with Edward over me. I wasn't thinking. I was just enjoying kissing Edward. Then everything started rushing back into my head. I pushed Edward off of me.

"Edward I am not going to have sex with you" I said

"I know Bella. Sorry I wasn't trying to push you. I want to know this: I know you are not like every other girl and I will never treat you that way. I love you" he said then got a shocked look on his face. "I am sorry I didn't mean to say that. I mean I do love you but I didn't want to rush it. Sorry you don't have to say it back.

"It's okay Edward I love you too." I said and kissed him again.

We talked for a while then looked at the time and Edward left. That night I had the same dream of Edward but this time I woke up with a smile on my face.

AN: Okay 2,555 words late, I am done. Review please! I always keep promises. Thanks!


	10. is my girlfriend

AN: I hope you like the last chapter. This chapter is in Edward point of view. It starts from where he left off in the other chapter.

EPOV:

It took me all of ten minutes to figure out what I had to do. I had to tell Bella how I feel. I could let this Jacob guy come in take my Bella away from me. I wanted Bella and I wasn't going let anyone get in my way. I put on a shirt and climbed out my window and up to Bella's. When I got in I heard the water running so I just sat on her bed. I sat and I thought of what I should say to her. I didn't want to scary her away but I want her to know exactly how I feel. I heard the door open and saw Bella come out in just a towel. Her hair was wet and she was beautiful. I can't believe it took me this long to realize how I felt about her. She looked up and saw me sitting there. First she looked shocked then angry.

"What the hell Edward? This is like deja vou all over again." She said.

"Sorry Bella I just need to talk to you" I said trying to think of how to start off

"Go on Edward"

"OK. Um…. Are you still, you know, dating Jacob?" I asked nervous. I have never been nervous around a girl before but I didn't know, Bella is different.

"Um no we are better as friends." She said. I was so happy to hear her say that. That meant she could be mine because she wasn't with that giant wolf.

"Cool." I said trying to play it cool.

"Edward are you okay?" she asked as I sat next to her. I felt her tense up. I didn't know why.

"Yeah this is just kind of hard" I laugh nervous. This is one of the hardest things I had ever done.

"Just ease in to it. Is it bad?" she asked. _It matter on how you feel. _I thought

Then I shouted "NO! It is about us" I paused. "Do you think you could ever like someone who was a friend?"

"Um, I guess so" she said I didn't know if I should finish. I wanted her to say yes I like you.

"Good" I said still stalling.

"Edward, I know whatever you have to say is important but I have to get dressed." she said getting up off the bed. God, just like me to screw this up.

"Wait! Bella I have something to say if I don't say it now I will talk myself out of it. So here goes. I don't want to be your friend anymore." I said grabbing me so that she was facing me. She looked upset.

"I thought you said it wasn't bad news. What did I do to you?" I said angry. She had tears in my eyes. Oh great now I had made her cry. I didn't want her to cry. I wanted to comfort her so she wouldn't have to cry any more.

"NO Bella" I wiped the tears off her face. I was upset with myself "Please stop crying. I don't want to be your friend anymore I want more. Bella I can't stop thing about you, about how much I want to be better to be with you. I have been trying so hard to make you see that. But I don't get a response from you. I really want to be with you and just you. I know we are best friends but I don't want to be your best friend I want to be your boyfriend." I got it out. I told her want I wanted. I smiled at her so she would know I was serious.

"Wait, what?" _she didn't hear me? _I thought. Oh great I just poured my heart out and she didn't even hear.

"Bella I wanted to ask you if you saw me the same way I saw you. Because if you don't I don't know if I can take it." I laughed nervously.

"Um…" is all she said. This was not a good sign. Maybe if I act like it didn't happen she will forget about it.

"You know its okay Bella. Just forget I even said anything." I said then turned to go out the window. So this is what it is like to get your hear broken.

"YES" I heard her say.

"Yes what?" I said turning back around.

"Yes I feel the same" she said smiling at me.

"Really" I said walking back to her until I was in front of her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing was it true. Did Bella just give me a chance?

"Yeah really" she said laughing

"This is great because I was really scared that Alice had been wrong for once" I blurred out.

"Alice?" she asked confused.

"Yeah I asked her for help"

"Oh"

I stepped closer to her until I was close enough to hear her heart beating. I knew that what I wanted and now I just had to make the next step to get it. I lowered my head so that my lip could land on hers. I kissed her softly first so that I wouldn't scary her away. But then she starts kissing me back and I lost control. I kissed her harder and I wasn't going to let go. I put more passion in the kiss and I pushed her onto the bed. I knew this wasn't going far but I couldn't stop kissing her. Her lips were soft and I had never kissed anyone like this before. Because I have never been in love before.

"Edward I am not going to have sex with you" she said pushing me off her. Oh no I had only kissed her once and ruined things already. She thought I was trying to have sex with her. I guess I will have to make things more clear.

"I know Bella. Sorry I wasn't trying to push you. I want you to know this: I know you are not like every other girl and I will never treat you that way. I love you" I said then realize what I had just said. I was moving too fast. I just knew she liked me I didn't know if she loved me.

. "I am sorry I didn't mean to say that. I mean I do love you but I didn't want to rush it. Sorry you don't have to say it back.

"It's okay Edward I love you too." She said and kissed me again.

I was so happy to talk to her about everything I was feeling and what I had been trying to do at school earlier that day. I told her that I would work hard not to mess this up because I had never wanted anything more. She told me that she had been in love with me for a while and how much she hated when I talked about other girls. She said she was glad that I was trying to change and that today was one of the happiest days of her life especially when I got angry with Jessica. We talked for a while then I left for school the next day.

The next day I woke up extra early. I got dressed and groomed a little better with than I usually do. I know that is kind of girlish but I don't care. I was just happy to finally have a girlfriend. In fact I had never really had a girlfriend before. I mean I had been out with girls before but never more than once. I had my first girlfriend and I wasn't going to ruin it being stupid. Usually I wouldn't care what a girl thought of me, but with Bella I have always cared. I use to hate when she called me a man whore. It really made me upset but that is something I can put in the past now.

I walked out the house and towards Bella's truck. I jumped in and waited patiently. I couldn't wait to see Bella after last night. Then the door opened and she came walking out. She looked up and saw me. I grinned, she blushed. She jumped in.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" I laughed.

"Is this going to be weird?" she blurred out.

"Not if you don't want it to be" I said leaning over towards her. I was flirting and she was blushing.

"No I want thing to be good" she said looking at me.

"They are"I smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

She started the car and we drove quietly to school. When we got there no one was in the parking lot, maybe a few cars.

"Well are we early" I said stating the obvious.

"Yep"

"Bella stop being so quiet, I am still your best friend" I laughed.

"I know I just feel really nervous. Things are different"

"Well things don't have to be that different. Just think of it this way, we have been friends since we were five the only different is that now we go on dates with only each other and we can kiss and stuff" I said leaning closer. Until I was close to her ear. She started laughing.

"Are you trying to hit on me?" she said still laughing.

"Is it working?" I whispered and she shivered.

"Maybe" she said turning her head towards mine.

"You see this isn't so hard now is it. I even have you got you flirting with me. You better be careful or I might just kiss you." I said right against her lips.

"Is that a promise? "She asked flirtatious

"It is" I said then moved my lips to hers kind of like last night. This time it was a little more intents then before. I moved my lips down her neck and back up to her ear. My hands roamed down her back and up in her hair. I wasn't the only one those. She was nibbling on my ear and her hands were in my hair and she was pulling. I was going crazy. Then I heard laughing and the car started shaking. Bella stopped first then we both turned to see all our friends surrounding Bella car. They were all grinning then they started laughing.

"Well it's time to face the music." I said turning to see Bella's face. It was as red as an apple. "Come on I will protect you" I said grabbing her hand for a minute until we got out.

"Well when did you two start getting all hot and heavy?" Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her playing dumb.

"We saw you guys. We know what you were doing." She said again.

"I was kissing my girlfriend, do any of you have a problem with that?" I asked daring them to say something else.

"NO" they all said in unison.

"Good than I guess we will just is going in to the school now. Right, Bella?" I said looking at her for the first time since we got out the car. She was staring at me in amazement.

"Yes that's right Edward. Let's go" she said grabbing me and dragging me towards the doors.

This was going to be a good day.

AN: Okay I am getting a lot done right. I am working hard give you a story but I won't be put up another chapter until Thursday. I got work to do so see you Thursday.


	11. is to be left alone

LOL You guys I don't know what happen to the story but it wasn't supposed to be that short. My bad! Here is the actually story and no it is not the end yet.

A/n: hey guys I am almost done with this story. I really don't have much more to say about it. I do have good news though I have an ideal for another story. Although I am not really sure how to write it yet but it is different. So here goes the rest of this story.

BPOV

I knew the day after Edward and I declared our love to each other was going to be a good day. I was right. First I got up in the morning with a big smile on my face. I fixed breakfast for Charlie and I, while he stared at me for being so happy. I think he was too afraid to ask what was going on. He left for work and I got dressed quickly for school. I walked out to see a grinning Edward sitting in my truck. I started to blush when I thought of what happen last night. While walking to the car I thought about if thing were going to be weird between us. It was at first.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" he said shyly.

Then I burst out with "are things going to be weird between us now?"

He just smiled and said "not if you don't want it to be."

"No I want things to be good"

Then other things were said. I really wasn't paying much attention to anything else other than Edwards lip. The next thing I knew we were making out in the truck. It was intents and I was in heaven. Well I was until the truck started shaking. I stopped kissing Edward when I opened my eyes to see Alice with an evil grin on her face and Rose was laughing harder than ever. Edward looked up then to see all of our friends surrounding the truck. He rolled his eyes and said "Well it's time to face the music." We both got out the truck so we could get this over with

"Well when did you two start getting all hot and heavy?" Rose said.

I started blushing. I grabbed Edwards arm and kind of hid behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Edward said acting as if he didn't know what we were just doing.

"We saw you guys. We know what you were doing." She said again.

"I was kissing my girlfriend; do any of you have a problem with that?" He said with a voice that dared them to say anything else. I didn't lose focus that he had just called me his girlfriend. I was too happy.

"NO" they all said in unison.

"Good than I guess we will just is going in to the school now. Right, Bella?" he said. I smiled at him in amazement. This is why I love him so much.

"Yes that's right Edward. Let's go" I said grabbing his hand and walking towards school.

When we got into the school, I turned towards Edward "that was awesome" I grinned and started jumping up and down.

"Thank you. I won't have anyone bothering my girlfriend. I love her and I know she doesn't like to be teased by her friends. I bet you they won't bother you anymore" he grinned proudly.

I laughed and walked closer to him "So you want to finish where we were in the car"

"Oh I got Bella Swan flirting with me. I am the man!" he said thrusting his hand in the air.

I laughed "Well you should take advantage of it"

"Oh I will" he said grabbing my waist and pushing me into the wall while he started kissing me.

We made out on the locker wall until the bell rung and we walked to class.

Throughout the day I was glared at more than I was uses to. It wasn't that bad though. Jessica's face was priceless when she found out about me and Edward. Tanya had become friends with her. She kept glaring at me all day and called me a slut. But it didn't phase me because I got to make out with Edward five times that day.

Right before lunch I was pushed into a closet. If it wasn't so hard I would have thought it was Edward. But I knew who it was. I knew that no matter what I wasn't going to get away from this.

AN: Okay it is short but I wanted to ended it there so Just wait I will update sooner this time.


	12. is a small little box

AN: Okay it is about three chapters left hopefully. I hope you are still enjoying this story.

Here is what happens last time

Right before lunch I was pushed into a closet. If it wasn't so hard I would have thought it was Edward. But I knew who it was. I knew that no matter what I wasn't going to get away from this.

BPOV.

I was about to scream even though I knew who had just pushed me into this closet.

"Tell us everything" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"What are you guys talking about?" I said trying to act like Edward had earlier. It didn't work.

"Cut the Bullshit. We want to know." They said again at the same time.

"You guys that is really freaky that you talk at the same time and say the same thing. Maybe you are spending too much time together. Are you sure it isn't something you want to tell me?" I laughed, trying to change the subject.

This time Alice talked by herself "ha ha. Now do you think we are stupid? We know what you are trying to do. Now tell us what happen with Edward!" she screamed very demanding.

"Fine" I said giving up and telling them what had happen the night before and about this morning.

"Awe" Rose said "that is so cute. It is like a movie"

"Oh I am like Cupid. I should start my own business" she said excitedly jumping up and down.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I said to her remember Edward said he had talked to her.

"After I got off the phone with you last night, Edward called me. He sounds so sad and confused. He was like a puppy. I was like 'awe it's so cute' cause he was asking questions about you and how to get you to love him and stuff. So I told if he wanted you, he had to make a move. So you see I got you guys together"

"Awe" Rose and I said together, then we all started laughing.

"So we can all triple date now" Alice shouted out of nowhere.

"What is the difference? We all go out together anyway." I said.

"Yeah well now we don't have to worry about you attacking Edward cause he is talking about one of his sluts" she smiled

I just stared at her.

Four months later

EPOV

My girl and I were celebrating tonight. We have been together for four months now. It has been smooth sailing too. I mean who ever knew that I could be a good boyfriend. I had always been so use to jumping from one girl to the next that I didn't know it was possible to be with just one girl. Then again my girl is just some girl. I love her and I tell her about seven times a day. I don't want her thinking I don't want her. I am not saying that I am perfect I still get hit on a lot but I refuse to screw up anything with Bella. And she keeps any girl she sees flirting with me in check. Like when she pulled a Rose on us. She punched her right in the nose. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

Flashback:

We were sitting on top of the car waiting for school to start holding hands and talking about random stuff. Then Jessica had to go and ruin things by walking up to me.

"Hi Edward" she said

"Hi Jessica" I said not taking my eyes off of Bella who was glaring at Jessica.

"So I am having a Party this Friday. Are you coming?" she said still talking to me.

"No, I can't. Bella and I have been together for four months now and we are going out." I said turning towards her now so I could see her face.

"Oh really I didn't know you were still with her. I thought maybe you just want to have sex with the only girl you haven't hit on yet. I mean she isn't even pretty. What are you trying to do? Maybe it is community service." She sneered.

The next thing I saw was a fist flying straight into her nose. I didn't even know Bella had got off the car. I was about to say something to her as she laid on the ground, but Bella called her a Bitch and grabbed my hand. I burst out laughing. She looked at me and said "Well that was fun" I just laughed harder.

End of Flashback.

Anyway tonight was the night that we were going to talk about College. I figured I should tell her about my plans so that we can try to make plans together. I know we are in High school, but I see a real future with Bella. Plus I had something I wanted to give her.

"Bella" I exclaimed. I had been waiting for a half-hour wait on her. I could hear her screaming upstairs, but I knew that it was just Alice. I found it funny until I was stuck out here waiting for her.

"Edward! Save me" she half laughed while the other part of her sounded serious.

"Sure will Sweetie" I said charging up the stairs. I opened the door to see a beautiful Bella being tortured by an evil Alice. I pulled Alice off her and grabbed her from the chair she was sitting in. I ran out the door with her in my arms and down the stairs. I opened the front door and quickly put her in the car. I ran to the other side.

"Come on Edward, I have to finish her make-up" Alice screamed. I started the car and sped off.

"My hero" Bella said laughing. I just smiled at her. "Where we going?" she asked.

"We are going…" I said not finishing the sentence, then laughing.

"Oh come on you of all people know I don't like surprises." She pouted. "Remember when we were little and you told me you had a special gift for my birthday. I can't believe I actually thought you would give me something nice and-"

"Hey! You didn't like it. It took me all day to get that." I cut her off.

"NO, I didn't like it. It was a frog! I hated being outside in the first place, and then you go and make me close my eyes and put a frog in my hands. I screamed, what made you think I liked it." She said while laughing.

"I am so hurt right now. I can't believe after I worked so hard to get it. I fell in the lake four times, cause you said you wanted a pet." I said pretending to be hurt.

"Awe, that is so cute." She laughed. "But I didn't want a frog; I meant a dog, cat, or rabbit. I am sorry that was sweet of you."

"Yeah well how sweet am I now?" I said smirking at her.

"Very sweet" she smiled and kissed my cheek.

I actually blushed. I couldn't believe it myself. I was not use to a girl having this effect of me. I mean this past four months have been awesome. The first month, girls kept throwing themselves at me. They just wouldn't believe that I was a one-Bella –man. I tell them no and keep chanting 'Bella, love me and I love her', while they just tried harder. Bella would get all jealous, which was very hot. Then she would get a moody, which was also hot, and started fighting with me. We would make up and have very intense make-out sessions, which were something else that was also very, and I mean very hot. Second month was me making sure that we didn't fight by reassuring her in every way possible that she was the only girl for me and that I was totally in love with her. By the third month, all the girls were scary of Bella because she punched Jessica. So it was my turn to be jealous, because of two guys. Jacob, who seemed to be trying to take my place of friend. I mean, I know that I have her for my girlfriend, but I still want my friendship with her. She would laugh and talk with him in the hallway. They would talk about secret thing and have personal jokes, it was sickening. So I made sure to make sure that I kept the friendship part of our relationship, especially in front of Jacob. Bella realized I was jealous soon after and started teasing me about it. She told me that Jacob was a really good friend but we had history. When I heard those words 'we have history', I was done with being jealous of him. Then there was Newton. I was not jealous of him, just very angry. He was my Jessica, but ten times worst. He constantly flirted with Bella, no matter how much she made it clear that she despised him. It was funny at first, but after a while I got tired of it and decide to teach him a lesson. When we got to gym one day, I heard him talking in the locker room, talking about how Bella would leave me for him and all the other stuff that I just didn't appreciate. So I lost it, I grabbed him and slam him into the locker. Let's just say I made sure he won't bother her any more. The fourth month has been perfect. We spend double the time we did before together. See before I had a girl with me all the time and hung with Bella when I didn't, so now to be able hang out with her as my girlfriend and my friend is so much more than perfect.

"We are here" I said to Bella.

"Wow. This place looks expensive." She said, looking up on the restaurant. I knew it was but I want tonight to be special.

"Yeah well tonight is special" I told her as I opened her door.

We walked in to the restaurant where I pull out her seat and sat down myself.

"Well I don't know what to get" she said.

"Don't worry I got everything set up. I hope you don't mind. I already got everything ready so we can get to the important part. Not that I am trying to rush this. I am just excited." I babbled nervously.

"It's okay Edward. Breathe" Bella said while reaching and grabbing my hand. She rubbed my hand in circular motions to calm me down. It was something she always didn't to keep me from pasting out.

I smiled.

We enjoyed our dinner and it was time for me to say and do what I had to do.

"Bella" I said trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Edward" she said smiling at me.

"I have something I want to say to you and give you."

"Okay"

"Okay here goes" I said nervously "Bella I love you. I know what I am about to say may sound too serious but I can't hold it in. We have been best friends ever since you punched Emmett in the face for teasing me."

She laughed "He deserved it"

"Yeah, he did. You have always a good friend to me and I may have not always been the same. These past four months have been better than I could hope for and I would want anything to change. I just want you to know that I will not ever leave you because I don't know if I could survive if I did. I haven't ever been away from you for more than a week. We don't need to relive that. We are in our last year in high school and I want you to know that I will follow you where ever you decide to go to school for college. I want to be that boyfriend that is perfect for you because I know I wasn't that friend. I told you that I would let you down and I want to promise you that I will always be there for you. I promise that I will never hurt you. I promise that I will love you forever and love you more every single day. So after saying all that I want to give you this" I said pulling out the small box from my pocket.


	13. is always and forever

AN: This is the last chapter. I am going to speed things up so I can start on my next story. I hope you like it.  
BPOV

"What is that?" I asked Edward. I was a little nervous when I saw the box he pulled out of his jacket.  
I am such he saw the shock and horror in my face because he spoke up fanatically.

"NO! Bella it is a promise ring. I wasn't asking you to marry me. Not that I don't want to. I think we should wait though."

I let out a breathe that I was holding in. "okay"

"I wanted to make you a promise that I will work harder than anything in my life to make sure you are happy and that we are together until we die."

I smiled as he put the ring on my finger and then I kissed him to show him that I loved it.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Edward come on! WE are going to be late." I screamed at him for the tenth time.

"Don't rush me! I am looking for something" he yelled back.

Tonight we were telling our parents so very special news. Edward and I had been married for one year, two day and twelve hours, not that anyone is counting. But after we graduated from college we waited about a week and were married. It was something we had been planning on for a while. We had made it though senior year and college without anything drastic happing so we were happy. I had gotten a job as an editor at a small publishing company while Edward is about to start his second year in Med school. We brought a small apartment with two bedrooms, something we are very excited about. Our family was very supportive of whatever we did and always told us they had no worries about us. I felt the same now. Edward had come a long way from what he use to be like.

"Okay I am ready" he said finally coming down the stairs.

"Why do you take longer getting ready than I do? Who is the girl in this relationship?"

"Don't you think it is a little late to question my sexuality now? I could always show you." He whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"We don't have time for that. We are late and you know how Alice gets." I yelled because I was upset.

"Come on don't be mad, we will make it. I-"

"Oh no you don't, I am driving. You are always trying to kill me."

"Come on baby. You know that I would never hurt you. "

"yeah not on purpose. Let's go" I said grabbing the keys and hopping in the car.

We made it to the restaurant, thanks to me, in one piece. I grabbed Edward and drugged him into the restaurant, right to the table where everyone was sitting.

"Hey you guys" I said a little out of breathe.

"Hey" they all said together.

"What is the news?" Alice yelled rushing us.

"Well we wanted to tell everyone that…. I am pregnant."

Alice started screaming and jumping up and down in the middle of the restaurant. It was embrassing.

"Sit down Alice" I yelled at her.

"Sorry" she said calming down a little and shaking in her seat.

Everyone else congratulated us. We all talked about things and what we would do when the baby came. I was excited but also a little nervous about caring for something other than myself. .

On the way home I asked Edward a question I had never asked before. "Edward, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I got everything I ever wanted. If I died today, I would die a happy man. What do you want?"

"Always and forever"

"I agree"

The End

AN: Okay I know it is short and a rushed ending. But I have this other story stuck in my head and I have to write it. It is eating at me. I have been listening to this song called Someone to fall back on and I checked to see if anyone had wrote a story on it and I only found a one shot so I am writing a story on it. IT is called…..Someone to Fall Back on. I hope you enjoy it. I am going to put it up today.


End file.
